The Septim Dragon part 1
by magnusthered1999
Summary: Martin Septim died in the Oblivion Crises but he had a child with the Champion of Cyradil or hero of Kvatch as she is more commonly called. Now centuries later his descendant is on the run from the Thalmer and her name is Accalia
1. Chapter 1

The Septim dragon prolog

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Authors note:The first chapter will take place after Oblivion by a few months the next will start just before Skyrim so it will be kinda like a crossover but not really since its only the prolog its short I will post the next chapter when this is posted

In Cloud Ruler temple a little girl sat by the fire place behind her was her mother the champian of Cyrodiil. when an old man cam threw the doors a moment later the champion turned around and asked

"What did the council say?"

"They have acknowledged Martin's daughters right to the throne"He said

"Then we should get moving. Joffrey I need you and Baurus to escort her to the Imperial city."

"Very well"Joffrey said

the escorted the little girl to the city where when she comes of age she will be Empress of the empire.

For many years her family would rule until the great war.


	2. the light of hope

The Septum Dragon chapter 1

I own nothing

Accalia was walking to the library in Cloud Ruler Temple Blade solders were running to there positions

they were on high alert since the Imperial City fell to the Aldmeri Dominion Accllia went to the head Blade scholar for council

"Ah my lady what brings you here?"he asked

"I have decided old scholar that the people of the empire need hope I will go along with a few blades will go to the temple of the one and light the dragon fires"Accalia said

"No malady we can not the Thalmer must not know you live."He said

"Why not we lead the empire for centuries it is time we reviled are selves."she yelled

"No my lady you must not sit I will tell you why"The old man said

they sat down and he began to speak

"After the oblivion Crises your great great-grandmother the daughter of Marten Septim was sent to meet the Imperial council in the middle of the night. There it was agreed that the high council would lead publicly and the Septim would lead from the shadows until it was curtain that all threats to the Septims were destroyed a mass search of any cults had begun. Your family would have been reviled as the rulers of the empire long ago but The great war had begun a few months before your family could be reviled as the rulers of the empire. But it was too late. I know urge you stay here we will hide but your family will live."

"Very well"Accalia said lying

a few hours later

Accalia was in the temple of the one reading to light the fires with her personal guard behind her

"When I light the fires we must get back to the temple without them following us.

She lit the fires the fire could be seen from every corner of Cyrodill a few minutes later Thalmer came running to the temple Accalia ran as fast as she could out of the temple and the Imperial city with her personal guard holding off the Thalmer

A few hours later

Accalia got back to Cloud Ruler Temple the blades were preparing for battle

"My lady what have you done?"a blade said

"I lit the fires."she said

"We know my lady while you were gone we caught a Thalmer scout another escaped."A blade said

"What! take me to this scout."She said in anger while ignited a fireball in her hand and a lightning bolt in her other hand


	3. escaping

The Septim Dragon chapter 2

I own nothing

OK here is some more info on Accalia's skills

Destruction magic: Master

Conjuring:Expert

illusion:apprentice

Restoration:adept

Enchanting:master

smithing:apprentice

heavy amour:no training

block:apprentice

two handed:no training

One handed:Master

Archery:Expert

light Armour:master

speech:adept

sneak:apprentice

alchemy:expert

pickpocket:no training

lock picking:novice

Authors note:here is the story

Accalia went to the prisoner and yelled

"alright scout I am going to ask this once where have you taken my father?"She said in a rage

The scout stayed silent

"Very well"She said and then fired waves of fire at the scout

screams could be heard an then

"we don't have him please stop" the scout yelled

she stopped

and then he said

"He died defending the city"

When Accalia heard that she sent hundreds of volts threw the scout's body and killed him

a moment later a large crash was heard Accalia ran outside and saw there was a battle going on two blades ran to her and said

"My lady we need to get you out of the temple"

"No I will stay and fight"she replied

"No my lady go threw the secret passage run north to Skyrim the Thalmer influence is weak there

"Very well"she said as she ran back into the temple.

A few minutes later

Accalia was outside of the temple with supplies she saw fires in the distance she had to start moving north to Skyrim so she went north

a few days later

Accalia was in Skyrim she had gotten to dark water crossing she saw some men guarding someone she went to them to ask for directions when suddenly imperial legion soldiers appeared and started attacking them then her vision went black

Authers note:tune in next time because the game begins seriously next chapter will be when the game starts comment


	4. so here we are

The Septim dragon chapter 3

I own nothing

Accalia woke up in cart with four people hands bound.

"Hay you finally awake."The first man said

Accalia looked at the man who said that and asked"Who are you?"

"Well my name is Ralof the dark elf next to me is Earandur and the man next to you is Jarl Ulfric stormclock."Ralof said

Accalia looked at Earandur who appeared to be a priest of Mara.

"Why are you here Priest of Mara?"

"I was on my way to Dawnstar to help stop the nightmares plaguing the area when this happened."

"What about you?"Accalia asked the man in rags.

"Don't bother with him he is just a hose thief."Ralof said.

The carts began to get nearer to a small town.

"So since we are sharing stores what about you?"Ralof asked

"I was trying to cross the border from Cyrodill When I came here."Accalia said

Accalia then looked in horror when she saw some Thalmer She tried to hide herself

The group noticed this and Ralof said

"Not a big fan of the Thalmer I take it."

"They are not a big fan of me ether they would she me dead as soon as possible."Accalia repplied

"I Would not be surprised they are the worst of the High elves"Earandur said

The carts stopped they began unloading the prisoners and a man with a large axe was standing near a block Accalia did not need to see the future to see what was going to happen.

"Hadvar start getting the prisoners unloaded" A man in golden legionar armor shouted

They said there first names and began lining up when suddenly.

Authers note:Sorry for the late update it has been what two months or something school has most of my

attention but winter break is nearly here I might be able to continue the story in that time. comment and I will update faster.


	5. path to freedom

The Septim dragon chapter 4

I own nothing

Authors note sorry for late update this story will be split into parts this will be renamed part one because the whole story might be very long and I have another story I am starting to draw out dont worry this part has a few chapters to go

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and a Black dragon with red eyes landed on a nearby tower and looked directly at Accalia. Then she heard a voice.

"Accalia get up the gods wont give us another chance!"yelled Ralof.

Accalia ran to a nearby tower and got inside inside were the people he was with in the cart.

"Whats the plan?"Earandur asked

Suddenly a crashing noise was heard as the upper wall broke apart.

"Lets head up threw the tower."Accalia yelled They nodded in agreement. And ran up the tower

When the got there they saw a inn on the other side the jumped threw the tower and into the burning inn.

After running for a few minutes they got into the main keep.

"We should look around the Imperials might have put our weapons in here somewhere."Ulfric said

They began to look for there equipment until Ralof yelled

"I found them"

everyone went and got there weapons Accalia got her two ebony long swords,Ulfric got a dwarven sword, Ralof got a steel war axe and Earandur got a steel mace.

Now all they had to do was fight threw the keep and escape.

Authers note I am going to end the chapter here I will make more chapters for this part of the larger story and I am going to start a new story so I will be a bit busy


	6. authers note

Authors note for the septim dragon

OK guys this is not a chapter this is a note

I am not entirely sure if I should continue this fanfic inspiration is slow going and I have not been getting a lot of views or reviews compared to another story which has been around not as long and it has a lot more views so if you guys review or PM me and say if you want to continue the story or not if I get more views that say not to continue it or none at all by the 30th I am going to give this story up for adoption.


End file.
